Hagi's Queen
by TheSilverRaven13
Summary: My story about the relationship between Hagi and Saya, and how Hagi is finally able to call Saya his queen, which is hard to do when Kai is butting in. Possible lemon later, but that will be its own story.
1. Chapter 1

POST TIME SKIP- SAYA POV-

"Saya, do you love Hagi?" Joel asked, after the pause that in our conversation that seemed to take hours.

"What? I'm sorry Joel, I kinda spaced out. Did you ask if I loved Hagi?" My voice was heasitant on that last part.

"Yes, that is what I asked." Joel looked at me with those kind, yet serious eyes. "He is your chevalier, and he has been devoted to you ever since you showed him kindness all those years ago." Memories flash through my head of how mean I was to Hagi when he first arrived at the "zoo". Joel continued, "He has been by your side for almost 150 years, and he was bought to be your companion."

"I know that Joel, it's just that I still am discovering new memories, and I guess I love him, but only like family. I-I don't even know anymore!" I try to calm down when I feel Joel's hand on my quivering shoulder.

"I'm sorry Saya; that was a personal question." He gave me a gentle smile. Then added, "I only asked it because-" The door flung open to reveal a flustered Kai.

"Saya! There you are; did you forget that you have to get a blood transfusion?" I feel faint and lightheaded, realizing that I had forgotten my transfusion. Again.

"Yeah, I forgot. Thanks Joel for talking to me!" Joel waved goodbye to me as the door shuts.

HAGI POV

As Saya left, I watched as Joel exhaled his held breath, finishing his interrupted sentence, "He was bought not only to be your companion but also-"

"-As your mate." I finish his thought, and at my voice he almost jumps out of his chair. "Sorry, I did not mean to startle you." Joel's color returns to normal, he says,

"Yes, but how did you get in?" I jerk my in the direction of the open window behind me. The man smiles and shook his head. "Should have guessed that you'd do that." His expression falls to a serious level. "Hagi she needs _your _blood, these transfusions can only do so much." I nodded, and thought up an idea.

"She has always been stubborn about taking my blood, and I almost always have to force it to her. She is at the point where she needs just one drop to trigger her feeding." I then added, "However, I cannot guarantee that neither the furniture nor the room we are in will be intact when I am done." Joel gave me a strange look, but shook his head and said,

"Anyway, Hagi are you sure you can do this?" Joel's voice was full of uncertainty.

"Yes, I've done this before many times." Joel nods, and he dismissed me. I wait for nightfall.

SAYA POV

I lay on the couch and waited for my i.v. to finish.

"How ya doin' Saya?" Came the melodic, Jamaican voice of Lewis.

"I'm fine lewis, just a little lightheaded and dizzy, same as always."

"Dat's good." He gives me his big grin, and I can't help but grin back. Lewis can make anyone smile. I closed my eyes, until I heard a voice call my name,

"Saya." I could recognize that deep, silky-smooth, baritone voice anywhere. I open my eyes and shift my head over to see Hagi's blue eys staring at me. "You know you don't need those transfusions right?" He is calm and serious, but his voice conveys a concerened undertone. I watch as his human hand rests on mine.

"Hagi I-" I am interuppted by Lewis and Kai. Lewis takes down the i.v. pole and throws away the empty bag. Kai leans over me, pushing past Hagi. The two men exchange death glares.

"Saya, you feeling alright?" Kai asked. I smile and feel the cold as Hagi takes his hand off of mine.

"Yes, Kai. I'm fine." All of our heads look up as when we heard the bumbling voice of Lewis calling,

"Time for dinna!"

"Goodnight everybody!" I yell into hall from my door and get a small of round of 'goodnights' back. I sighed, and shut the door. I let out a noise of surprise as Hagi is standing not even a foot from me, with coat and cello case in the corner. I placed my hand on my chest to still my reacing heart and said, "Hagi, you startled me!" Thankful that I was already in my pajamas, I realized once more why it is that I change in the bathroom.

"I'm sorry Saya." He said. Although his voice was still calm and serious as always, I detected something else in his tone. Sorrow? No, but maybe frustration? No that can't be right either. In my self-absorbed thinking, I didn't notice that Hagi had almost closed the distance between us.

"Hagi?" I questioned.

"Yes Saya?" Whatever that tone was in his voice, it is gone now. I shook off the incident, and said, "Nevermind; I'm going to bed." I turned to walk away, but I felt him grab my wrist.

HAGI POV

"Nevermind; I'm going to bed." I grabbed her wrist. I had to take action now. "Hagi what are you doing?" Saya asked, her voice studded with worry. I felt her muscles tighten beneath my grip.

"Don't worry, I'm giving you what you need." Before Saya could realize; I had her pinned beneath me, my dagger out in one hand, the wrappings from my demon hand gone.

"Hagi what the Hell are you doing?" Saya barked, but I had already slit my demon hand and put it over her mouth muffling her cries.

"I told you, it is for the best. Please stop fighting Saya." I watched as those dark honey eyes went to a glowing crimson. I felt her tounge flicker over the rapidly closing wound on my hand, cleaning it of my blood. She looked at me and asked,

"Are you sure Hagi?" I relaxed a little,

"Yes Saya I am sure, go ahead." I unbuttoned the first couple of buttons on my shirt, and pulled it away so that she could have my neck, but right before her lips touched me, I said, "Why don't we get off the floor?" She gave a slight nod, and as I picked her up, her legs wrapped around my waist, arms clinging to my shoulders, lips on my neck ready to feed. I laid us down on the bed, and as soon as Saya's back hit the sheets; I felt teeth sink into my vien.

I let out a soft groan as she began feeding. I kept myself in control, having my hands only on her waist. I feel more lightheaded with each passing second; it feels as though I am floating. Saya finished after about five minutes, and as soon as I heard her voice, I came back to my senses.

"Hagi…?" Saya's voice was sleepy from quenching her thirst; her eyes had faded back to their original brown hue. As Saya's body began to go limp, I flipped us over to our sides. Saya was on the border of sleep, and I could not help but smile at her drowsy cute state.

"No, Saya. You did not hurt me. Go to sleep." I held her close to me, watching as she starts to drift off, but her eyes open and she asks,

"Do-do you love me Hagi?" Although taken aback by her statement, I smile and stoke her short black locks,

"Yes, Saya; I love you with all of my being." Her eyes narrowed a little,

"You're not just saying that because you're my chevalier, right?" Her finger traces my lips and then flows down to my jawline.

"Saya I have always loved you, and being your chevalier has only served to deepen and strengthen that love." I leaned in to kiss her, to prove my words true. Her lips are soft and mold to mine. I caress her head with my human hand, the other rests on her back. Saya's arms wrap around my neck, and her hand snakes up to pull out my hair ribbon. Feeling my hair fall around my shoulders is like opening a gate; a gate that needs to stay shut. I pull away from Saya, who now has a light pink blush over her cheeks. She whimpers at not feeling my lips anymore, so I put my demon hand on her lips to quiet her,

"Sleep Saya. You need your rest."


	2. Chapter 2

I watch over her as I have done for many years. The queen curls up next to me, falling asleep in almost an instant. I smile and begin to hum the song she taught me. I hear footsteps run up to our room, and the door creaks open

The door creaks open, revealing Kai, whose placid face becomes solidified in anger as soon as his eyes land on us in the bed. I asked him,

"Is there a problem Kai?"

"HELL YES THERE'S A PROBLEM! What in all hell are you doing in bed with my sister?" Kai yelled so loud it made me wince.

"We both have clothes on, if that's what you mean. Please be quiet, can you not see that Saya is sleeping?" Kai was about to say something back when Lewis came in.

"Calm down Kai. I can hear ya from outside. Come now, Joel wants ta speak ta ya." Kai gave me a glare over his shoulder that screamed, 'This isn't over.' Lewis looked back at me and said, "Sorry for disturbin' ya, goodnight." I nodded in response, watching as the door shut.

KAI POV

Lewis ushered me into the dining room where Joel was sitting at the head of the table. I pull a chair up at the far end, Lewis seating himself to the left of Joel.

"Look, if this is about the yelling; I apologize. It's just that I don't trust Hagi alone with Saya." Joel and Lewis exchange looks of concern.

"Kai," Joel began, "You have read the electronic version of the Diary, but there is one other Diary, the actual paper diary that belonged to my forefathers, that also exists." I can feel my eyes go wide, "I am going to tell you some things about Hagi that are only in that Diary." I sit still, listening to the man, "You know that Hagi has been has been with Saya ever since 1871 right?" I nod, my eyes still wide, "You also know that Hagi has been her chevalier since 1883, correct" Once more I nod, "Those two have been almost inseparable since the incident at the Zoo. They have traveled the world together, even when Red Shield did not exist. In times of peace or trouble, those two were together, why do you not trust him?" Joel looked at me, folding his hands.

"I don't really know, maybe it's because I can't tell what he is thinking. He's unpredictable!" Lewis spoke up in his usual bumbling, joking manner,

"Do ya know what dey was doin in de bed anyway?" A smile spread across his face as he said that. The man at the head of the table gave a weak cough, and my attention came back to him, ignoring the comment Louis made,

"Kai the reason I called you in here was to discuss why Hagi even came into Saya's life in the first place." I stayed focused on the brown-haired man, "Hagi was bought for Saya for a loaf of bread in 1871 when he was only twelve." My eyes must have been the size of plates. Bought? For a loaf of bread? Not even Hagi should have gone through that; no one should have to. My thoughts are interrupted by Joel's voice, "He was originally bought to be Saya's companion, but as time passed and Joel grew ill, he told Hagi he was to be Saya's groom." I was still absorbing the information, but that last sentence confused me,

"Her groom? As in marriage!" That ain't happening; I don't care if that's what Joel wanted, despite the fact that I was still confused as to what "groom" actually meant.

"Yes Kai her groom, but there was no time for a ceremony so-" Lewis cut in, a look of humor on his face, saying,

"Don' cha get it Kai? Dey were meant to be mates! Joel wanted Saya ta get pregnant!" He could barely say those words for he was laughing so hard, and I was about ready to flip the table. Joel turned a slight shade of pink. I thunked my head on the hard oak table.

"Ahem." Joel began, grabbing my attention so that I had to lift my head off the table, "There is one other thing you should know about Hagi." I rest my chin on my hand, my elbow on the table, "You have read the Diary and have been in Red Shield long enough to know that chiropterans feed on blood. You know that Saya is no different." I nod my head, "She however needs the blood of her chevalier to live." My mouth hangs open a little bit,

"So, without Hagi," I begin, my voice soft, "Saya will die?" Joel nods and continues,

"Yes, but only if she refuses blood transfusions." I think about life without Saya. Losing Dad and Riku was hard enough, but losing Saya too? I can't even begin to imagine. Joel's slight cough cuts through my thoughts once more, "I can assure you though, Hagi has not always acted like this. You have read the Diary, so you know of the Vietnam incident." I shudder as I remember the description in the Diary of Saya killing all those people. Joel continues, "During that incident, Hagi tried to snap Saya out of her trance, in the process losing his right forearm. We could not reattach it, so he used his chiropteran powers to grow a new one, which is why he looks like he does now." I bow my head at such a thought. Saya hurting one of her own? Let alone her most trusted companion? Again Joel speaks, "the incident affected Hagi on a deep level, to the point that none of the people at Red Shield could convince him to come back. He acts like he does today because of Vietnam. Do you understand a little bit more Kai?" I sigh, and Lewis senses the tension in the air,

"Ey it's been a big night, how bout we all go ta bed?" Joel agrees and we say our goodnights. As I close the door to my room. I see Hagi looking out the hallway window. He doesn't turn to acknowledge me. I wonder what he is thinking.

SAYA POV

I awake to the sunlight filtering through the blinds, a soft chello playing a familiar melody in the background. The noise stops as his voice calls out to me,

"Good morning Saya." I use my hand to shield the too-bright rays of morning sun from my face, but a large shadow blocks it; I open my eyes to see Hagi standing beside me. I give a small smile and say,

"Morning, Hagi." I go to get out of bed, and memories of last night rush through my head. I freeze, and look to my chevalier, "I-I drank your blood last night didn't I?" He nods. "You told me you loved me and-and we…" I couldn't bring myself to say the word, but Hagi said it for me,

"Kissed." I put a finger to my now buzzing lips. Hagi came over and places his human hand on my cheek, and for whatever reason the urge to kiss him is overwhelming, but before I can my stomach growls and I excuse myself for breakfast. I go downstairs, finding the kitchen to be scented with the smell of Lewis's cooking.


	3. Chapter 3

Kai POV

"Good morning Saya." I say as I enter the kitchen.

"Good morning." She replies as Lewis sets the food down in front of her, she starts to wolf it down.

"Whoa dere gurl," Lewis' voice says, " if ya eat dat fast, ya'll get sick." Saya pauses, and looks up to the Jamaican man,

"Sorry Lewis, I guess I'm just really hungry." Lewis gives a grunt of approval and goes back to cooking. I finish before Saya, who is now probably on fourths. I spy Haji out of the corner of my eye, and stand up, throwing over my shoulder a casual,

"I'll be back." I get a round of grunts and 'okays' from the kitchen. Haji has now gone into the living room. I open the door to it, closing it behind me. The stoic man tips his head and looks at me with a look of concern.

"Listen you," I began, "Joel told me all about you last night. He told me how you've been traveling with Saya for the past 150 years or whatever. I also know why you were bought, and how she needs your blood to survive. I know that you got your permanent chiropteran arm in Vietnam, and how that incident made you act the way you act today. I might know all of this, but I don't trust you with her, and I never have, and probably never will." Haji's icy eyes narrowed for a split second, before his normal voice returned and the baritone voice replied,

"Is that all Joel told you?" His voice was calm, as where his features. I did not back down.

"Yeah, why?" I was inquisitive as to why he'd ask such a question. Haji sighed, and an undertone of anger emerged from his voice,

"You still do not know anything about me. Saya is my reason for life, and I will do as she wishes, regardless of you and your opinions." The dark-haired chevalier began to walk away, but paused as his hand hovered above the door knob, "You made a promise to Saya many times over to protect her and always be her side." His voice had returned to its normal state, "but when we were cornered, you were powerless, your promise, broken. And for that you not only distrust me, but are jealous." His features didn't show it, but I knew Haji felt smug.

"That's a lie and you know it." My words come out as a hiss. The chevalier shrugs, and replies with a simple,

"Believe what you wish. My duty to Saya remains the same." Haji exits, and shuts the door behind him. I pound my fist on the wall, and whisper,

"It's a lie, I'm not jealous of him, it's a lie…"

LATER THAT NIGHT: Haji POV:

I watch as Saya folds her other set of clothes. She is packing, for we are leaving soon. She takes the brush that Riku gave her, and brushes out her hair.

"Are you sure Saya?" I ask. She looks at me, and gives the answer,

"Yes, Haji. Diva is out there and I need to stop her. I can't have the others getting hurt in my name, in my fight." I nod and she puts the brush into the spare compartment of my cello case. "Are you ready to leave?" I nod, opening the window, jumping out of it, landing on my feet as easy as cat. Setting my case down, I hold my arms up. Saya jumps and I jump up and catch her. I put her on the ground, and with her giving one last look to the house, we walk off into the English countryside.

KAI POV

I walk downstairs to kitchen, allured by the scent of Lewis' cooking. David is up early for once, and does not reek of booze. Despite all this, I sense something is wrong, and I know it has something to do with Saya.

"She left didn't she?" Monique looks up at me, her normally bright, blue eyes cloudy with worry,

"Yeah, and that strange guy that was with her as well. I went to check on her this morning, because I had some new clothes for her, but she was gone and the window was open." I let out a sigh; we were so close. Saya once again slips through our fingers. Mao picks that time to come bounding down the stairs and give me a surprise hug from behind.

"Kai, what's wrong?" Her high pitched voice sounds more like nails on a chalk board then that of a concerned girlfriend. I try not wince at her overly-sweet tone. I shove the clingy woman off me, and she throws a, "well then!" at me as I walk out of the room, upstairs to where Saya had slept. I thought of Haji's words as I enter the small room, the window now shut. Jealous huh? What reason do I have to be jealous of him? It wasn't because so many women found him attractive, for I have my "unwanted harem" as well. Yes, it is true that he was, no, is the closet person to Saya. Could that be it? I want to go back to Okinawa, but I can't do that now. I have a promise, and damnit I _will_ keep it. I sit on the fresh-made bed, my hands in fists, and a think out loud,

"God what is wrong then?"

Haji POV

I stroke Saya's hair, she sleeps, on her side, on the padded pew of the church. I am kneeling on the ground in front of her. Without stirring she asks,

"Haji will you play a song for me?" It is a command to me.

"Of course Saya." I say, and walk over to the stairs that my case rests on. I open it, taking out the centuries old cello. I start to play her favorite song, and stop at the end of it, not bothering to repeat the song, noticing that Saya has fallen asleep. I smile. She is so beautiful. Putting the cello on the steps that lead to the altar, I walk towards the sleeping Queen. I watch her steady breathing and a small snore bubbles from her throat. Saya can be cute sometimes. I sit behind her, taking off my coat, and crossing my legs. I fold up my coat, and lay it on my lap. With the most delicate touch, I lift Saya's head up, shifting myself so that her head rests on the coat. She twitches a little, still deep in sleep. I smile once more at her angelic features, but laugh inside my head. An angel? An angel of death is closer to the truth. I almost slap myself at my inner comment, but I cannot risk waking up Saya. I decide on scowling instead. She is far more angelic than me. Saya cannot transform into some horrid beast. My frown deepens as I remember that day when we tried to leave the Zoo. I let loose my new, true powers, and after defeating any threat to her, I looked at Saya's eyes. I saw the pure, absolute fear in them, the sorrow. I was disgusted with myself and vowed to never show my true powers to her ever again unless absolutely necessary. I stop a shiver that threatens to run down my spine. I have never, ever seen Saya that scared before, or since. Sighing, I feel my wings inside me, poking at my back, wanting to release. My legs are numb from being in this position for so long. I figure it is time to "stretch out" my body, and if I don't my suppression on my full powers will break, and knowing my luck that will happen when I least want it. I see the dawn approaching. Saya still loves human food, perhaps I can go find some for her at a market in that town we passed through on the way here. I kiss my Saya on her forehead, spread my wings, taking off into the early sunlight.


	4. Chapter 4

SPOLIER WARNING! There are minor spoilers from episode 23 in here.

Saya POV

I wake up to the deep, yet faint sound of a cello. 'It's that song…' My still drowsy mind thinks. I flip over in the pew, and Haji pauses in his playing, but then continues. 'Has he been playing it all night?' I wonder, but my question is answered when I realize my head is on something extra, different, and softer than the pews my body lays on. A pillow? When did that happen? I grab the item, and realize that it is Haji's coat, folded up. I smile at his kindness. I notice the cold temperature of the old, stone church. He had to have been cold last night. I forget sometimes the level of kindness he has behind his always stoic demeanor. The music stops, and a baritone voice greets me,

"Good morning Saya. I have gathered some food for you." I sit up, and twist my body towards his voice, looking at the food in his open cello case. There isn't much. A loaf bread, and apple and a small bottle of milk. He rises from the step, taking the small amount of food over to me in his arms. He sits next to me, leaving a small amount of space between us for the food. I break the loaf of bread, and uncork the bottle of milk. To my pleasant surprise, the bread is still warm, the milk cold. I take a bit of the apple. It is crisp and fresh as can be. I don't ask any questions of Haji, such as how and where he got this small meal for me. I eat and once my mouth is empty I say,

"Thank you." He tells me to think nothing of it. I am nearing the end of my meal and watch my chevalier unbutton the top three buttons of his shirt. I think back to that school in Vietnam, where all the girls gushed over him. At the time I thought they were foolish, but now I can see why they acted like that. He's gorgeous. Jet black hair, fair, flawless skin, and icy blue eyes. Haji is a rare, but beautiful combination. Even with his chiropteran arm, he can be a real jaw-dropper. Then there is his physical strength, and- I had to stop myself at that point. I was on the verge of blushing, if I already wasn't doing so. He looks at me the same, however, so if I was blushing, Haji didn't show any signs of it. I finish eating and think about what Joel asked me a few days ago, and what Solomon told me back at the Zoo over a year ago. Their voices flashed through my head.

"Diva is both our mother and our lover." I remember the peaceful, placid look on Solomon's face when he said that. To him it was the most casual thing ever. To me it was almost disgusting to think about. Did that statement that he made apply to me and Haji as well? My insides churned at that thought, so I moved to the question that Joel had asked me.

"Saya do you love Haji?" I really thought that one over when I rested. Do I love him? I love him like my family of course; that is undeniable. I cringe every time he puts himself in my place and ends up hurting himself. I don't over-react like I do with Kai, or any other human of the Red Shield, because Haji isn't human. He's a chiropteran. He can heal, and very few things can kill him. Plus he's a chevalier to boot. It's his duty to protect me. Love him though? And what did Joel mean by that question anyways? It's all so confusing. Haji is my chevalier, my knight and protector, a guardian of sorts. I let out a sigh. His body perks up, taking notice of my contemplating, but he does not say anything just yet. I remember reading in Joel's diary-the real paper diary-that Haji was bought to be my companion. But I also remember Joel was about to say something back at that house before Kai burst into the room. 'What was he going to tell me?' I look into my chevalier's icy eyes, which seemed to ask, 'What is wrong?'

"Haji," I begin, and his focus in on me in an instant, amplified by voice, "Joel told me once that you were bought as my companion." He looked me, eyes narrowed a bit. Haji could tell that I was getting into something. "Kai burst in before he could finish telling me what he wanted, I think it had something to do with you and me, but I'm not sure, do you know? Haji can you please tell me?" My dark-haired chevalier sighs, and gets a little closer to me, putting his human hand over mine.

"Are you sure you want to know Saya?" His deep unfaltering voice cut into me. I look at his hand holding mine, then trace my eyes up to his alabaster face.

"I'm sure." Haji let out another breath, retracting from me. He sat up, but cast his face downwards.

"Although it is true I was originally bought to be your companion; when Joel grew older, he realized that he would not be alive long enough to study you, so my purpose for being changed." My eyes grow wide and I know that this can't be going anywhere good. "So he and his partners decided to make me your groom, your mate, in hopes for future generations to study our offspring." His voice goes quiet at those last couple words, but his voice and tone remain unfaltering. Should Haji be worried, mad or anxious, he sure didn't show it. My jaw damn near hits the floor. Haji, my groom, no, my mate, as in, wait I can't even begin. It feels as though someone has slapped me across the face. I speak of, my tone showing the obvious confusion that I felt.

"Joel wanted us to have sex and have kids?" I said those last to words at almost a whisper, with pauses in between the two. Haji is unable to speak, and only nods, and his demeanor changes somehow. It is a minute change, but I detect it nonetheless. He seems, sadder, somehow. It's as if he told me something he really didn't want me finding out about. I ask him, "Something wrong, Haji?" He looked back up into my eyes, his pale blue hues not looking at me, but looking through me, to something deeper. Haji does not respond. I press at him with one last question, "Please tell me Haji, tell me what's wrong." I use a little sweet, pleading tone in my voice, knowing that it might bring down his stoic mask. My tone fails, for he brushes of my question telling me,

"It is nothing Saya." I narrow my eyes, knowing that I can't get the answer out of him. At least, not yet.


End file.
